powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Cells
The power to possess supernaturally active/enhanced cells. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Variation of Supernatural Bodily Aspects. Not to be confused with Cellular Activation. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced Cells *Meta/Hyper Cells *Super/Superior Cells Capabilities The user's cells and body tissue are more powerful than the average human being's, the cells and tissues are at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells. Their entire body is modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic level, granting superhuman capabilities. There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and more than 200 different cell types and body tissues that each work on particular functions that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc. Applications *Adaptive Metabolism **Accelerated Metabolism **Sanitized Metabolism *Brain Augmentation **Enhanced Brain Capacity **Intelligence Enhancement **Supernatural Intelligence *Genetic Traits **Dominant Genetics *Health Optimization **Contaminant Immunity **Foreign Forces Removal **Internal Bodily Cleansing *Physical Augmentation **100 Percent Muscle Usage **Enhanced Muscle Usage **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Regenerative Healing Factor **Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality **Mitosis Manipulation **Self-Sustenance **Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Bodily Aspects **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Supernatural Fluids ***Supernatural Blood **Supernatural Traits *Supernatural Body **Supernatural Condition Associations *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Cell Manipulation *Energy Sourcing *Enhancing Mutation *Evolution *Genetic Memory *Genetic Perfection *Homo Superior Physiology *Organite Manipulation *Power Source *Power Via Blood *Supernatural Condition Limitations *May be weak against Cellular Disintegration. *Artificially implanting supernatural cells into a non-supernatural body may cause complications. *Cells may be carbonized by high level fire powers. Known Users Known Cells Gallery Gallery (Users) Danny_going_ghost.gif|Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) ghost powers come from his ectoplasm-infused DNA. Goku Super Saiyan 1.gif|Saiyans such as Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can assume the different Super Saiyan forms due to the presence of S-Cells within their bodies; the more S-Cells a Saiyan possesses, the easier it is for them to transform. Jenova_AC_2.jpg|Jenova's (Final Fantasy VII) cells grant those infused with them superhuman abilities. Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) is a carrier of the Void Genome. Lucy (Omni-Embodiment?).jpeg|After a bag of the CPH4 accidentally broke inside Lucy (Lucy) her cells augmented to supernatural levels. HulkSmash.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) gamma induced cells expand when he enters a great rage, making him that much stronger. Hashirama_Senju_full_body.png|Hashirama Senju's (Naruto) Wood Release/Style techniques are so unique to himself... Obito's Wood Release.gif|...that only those who have artificially implanted themselves with his cells can use them. Mitochondria_Eve.png|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) possesses supernaturally active mitochondria in her cells that grant her superhuman abilities… Aya Brea (Parasite Eve).png|…as does Aya Brea during a corneal transplant with her twin sister Maya's cornea. Alex Mercer (Prototype).jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) gained his powers by a lethal virus that mutated his cells. Hella.jpg|James Heller (Prototype 2) gained the same cellular powers as Alex Mercer. Ken Kaneki's turn 2 (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|A ghoul's Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul) is entirely composed of Rc cells. JoJo Stands and their Users.jpg|Stands Users (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Toriko US.png|Toriko (Toriko) was naturally born with Gourmet Cells. Gallery (Cells) S03M04_halfa_DNA_mutation.gif|The ectoplasm-infused DNA of half-ghosts (Danny Phantom) Metagene.jpg|The metagene (DC Comics) Omnicient Transformational Advanced Cell.jpg|O.T.A.C. (DC Comics) cells are a highly infectious form of biotechnical DNA strain which converts flesh into robotics with ease. Regenerator_G1.jpg|Regenerator G1 (Godzilla) is a substance in Godzilla's cells that bestows his Regenerative Healing Factor. Void_genome_large.png|The Void Genome (Guilty Crown) File:Stand_Arrow_(JoJo).png|Stand Arrows (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) were crafted from a meteorite containing a virus that grants Stand powers. File:Regen_Serum_in_Death_of_Wolverine_Vol_1_3.jpg|Regen Serum (Marvel Comics) X-Gene_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_5.jpg|The X-Gene (Marvel Comics), the source of all mutants' powers. Metroid Anti-X Vaccine.png|Vaccine "Metroid" (Metroid Fusion) File:Aya_Brea_mitochondria_cells_(Parasite_Eve).gif|Aya Brea’s cells (Parasite Eve) File:Tyrant_T-Virus_(Resident_Evil).png|T-Virus/Tyrant Virus (Resident Evil series) G-Virus.png|The G-Virus/Golgotha Virus (Resident Evil series) SCP-008 - Zombie Plague.jpg|While it is unknown exactly how it was created and where it came from, SCP-008 - Zombie Plague (SCP Foundation) are cells that can both kill and reanimate sentient life into Zombies. Midichlorian.jpg|Midichlorians (Star Wars) are the source of a Force-sensitive's connection to the Force itself. Species_8472_blood_cells.jpg|The Cells of Species 8472 (Star Trek Voyager) are the most densely packed cell structure that exists, as such they are immune to and can destroy anything that penetrates their cells- chemical, biological or technological. Devil Gene.jpg|The symbol of the Devil Gene (Tekken) Rc cells.png|Rc cells (Tokyo Ghoul) File:Gourmet_Cells_(Toriko).png|Gourmet Cells (Toriko)… GourmetCellsInfusionMethods.png|…in both injection and pill form. Corvinus Strain Underworld.jpg|The Corvinus Strain (Underworld) is the parent strain for both the Vampire and Lycan viruses, and can also sustain and combine the two. Videos ジョジョ The truth behind THE arrow 『HD』 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Galleries